


Real Person Slash

by pianoforeplay



Category: U2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2011-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianoforeplay/pseuds/pianoforeplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone likes a little roleplaying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Person Slash

It's in the wrist.

The hold. The balance. Not too much and not too little. Just two loose fingers, remember, almost acting as one.

Edge sits back with a slight frown, relaxing against the chair, elbow propped on the arm, palm almost facing upward as the cigarette dangles from his fingertips. He watches the light at the tip, studying its amber glow in the semi-darkness before moving the other end to his lips and inhaling deep, head falling back just a bit as the smoke seeps into his lungs and he closes his eyes.

Yes. Definitely in the wrist. There's attitude in a wrist like that.

His eyes open, looking up at the ceiling as he lets the smoke fall from his lips, his hand lowering to rest on his knee and only then noticing the nervous jiggle of it. He forces himself to stop. In another moment his hand is back to his face, rubbing his eyebrow with the back of his thumb before he taps some ash off the tip into the tray beside him. He closes his eyes again, making himself take a slow easy breath before the slam of the bathroom door causes him to bolt upright again.

" _Je_ sus fucking..." He sighs a little and gives an exasperated smile. "Already you're out of character."

Bono grins as he walks toward him, his gait just slightly different, a swagger in his step that would easily go unnoticed to the untrained eye. "He's loud when he wants to be."

Edge shakes his head and adjusts himself in his seat, back straightening as he scratches the back of his neck with his free hand and still carefully holding the cigarette in the other. "He's usually sitting behind a kit at the time, though."

"Not always."

"I said usually."

Bono stops just a foot or so away from him and crosses his arms over his chest, head tilting to the side a bit. "Glasses?"

"I'll squint."

A laugh and a nod. "I suppose that works."

"He squints even when he's not wearing glasses. I like the earring."

Bono's grin brightens, the perpetual little boy inside him shining through as he raises his right hand to his ear, playing idly with the chunky piece of vividly pink plastic hanging from it. "Found it in the shop downstairs."

"Mmm. Larry wouldn't be caught dead in pink."

"Well, once upon a time he also wouldn't have been caught dead in a dress either, but we all know how well that worked out," he replies with a grin as he takes a few steps closer, closing the space between them. Bono's hands rest on the arms of the chair and he leans down, eye-to-eye with him. Edge raises an eyebrow, unwilling to succumb to the natural charm. He leans back a bit and brings the cigarette to his lips once more, eyes not wavering as he takes a deep hit from it. A challenge.

Edge's other hand lightly reaches to touch the top button of Bono's shirt. "You realize these are just supposed to be for decoration, don't you?"

Bono ducks his head briefly before glancing back up at him again, eyes glinting mischeviously as he leans forward just a bit more and raises one hand to his shirt, nudging Edge's hand aside as he unfastens the top two buttons. Edge lets his eyes wander, instinctively biting his bottom lip as the fabric slowly parts to reveal Bono's...

He blinks.

"... You _shaved your chest??_ "

"Thought we wanted this to be as authentic as possible."

" _You_ wanted this to be as authentic as possible, but I didn't think you'd go quite that far."

"What did you think I was doing in there?" Bono asks.

"Taking a crap?"

"That's one long crap."

"It's a very _Larry_ crap." Edge ignores the look of pure glee on Bono's face before narrowing his eyes.

"You don't expect my cock to be twice as big now, do you?"

Bono laughs, leaning in again to just barely brush his lips over Edge's eyebrow. "No, but I do expect you to know exactly how to use it."

Edge pulls back with an appalled glare, but he's cut off from making any remark as Bono quickly takes his lips in a hungry kiss, laughing lowly into his mouth before it grows into a growl. He grabs the front of Edge's shirt, tugging him closer roughly and Edge reaches over to blindly set the cigarette in the ashtray beside him, nearly missing entirely before his hand finds the back of Bono's head, holding him there with a light grip. Finally, Edge ends the kiss, pulling away with a slow grin.

"Larry doesn't kiss like that."

And it's Bono's turn to give a scowl this time, only there's still a grin hidden in his eyes. He rights himself and pulls Edge abruptly from his chair, dragging him towards the bed, fingers already working at the bottom of his shirt, untucking and pushing the fabric up.

"I can't believe he let you borrow this shirt."

Edge laughs a little, nearly a giggle as his fingers lightly find the shell of Bono's ear, studying gently what they already know well. "It wasn't without some heavy persuasion, I assure you."

Bono raises an eyebrow, but Edge offers no further explanation, immediately leaning in to nudge a teasing kiss, tasting his lips before quickly slipping from his arms, causing a whine from the other man that, again, he's quick to ignore.

Edge shifts his weight and rests his hand just over his stomach, voice dropping a little as his tone grows more serious. "Get on the bed, Lar'."

Quick to obey, Bono's quizzical look turns into one of anxious anticipation as he crawls onto the bed, kneeling eagerly in wait for more directions and Edge smiles at him. "You're being far too compliant."

"Larry's good at following directions."

"He's also good at giving them, in case you hadn't noticed."

Bono seems to consider this a moment before giving a nod and quickly discarding his own shirt. "Right. Now, off with yours."

When Edge makes no movement, Bono crosses his arms again and gives a disapproving look. "You're not playing fair, Reg."

"Adam."

"Adam. Whatever."

Edge rolls his eyes, shoulders slumping a bit as he crawls onto the bed with him, mirroring his position. "This is impossible."

"Do you want to be Larry, instead?"

"No. Not willing to shave my chest."

Bono chuckles a bit as he lifts a hand to his now smooth chest. "It's kind of nice, actually."

"Yeah, until it starts growing back. You'll give me carpet burn."

"A little pain never hurt anyone."

"Easy for you to say, you won't be fucking a cactus."

Bono lets out a laugh at that and lunges forward in a pounce, knocking Edge backward heavily with a grunt.

He catches himself on his elbows as Bono's lips crash against his again, the sound of laughter melting into quiet groans as they slowly arrange themselves, Bono laying over Edge as Edge's hands wander over Bono's shoulders and back, smiling as he notices the areas of fine hair on his back that went unattended in the shaving. He arches up as Bono's hand finds his crotch, their moans mingling.

"Ah fuck, Larry..."

A low growl and a nip to a tender neck. "Adam..."

Their groans deepen as Edge wraps a leg around Bono's waist to pull him closer, gently pushing against his hand as Bono smiles against the skin of his neck, mumbling. "So fucking hard, Adam. God, I want you in me."

Edge's head falls back a bit, hanging off the side of the bed, eyes clenched shut as Bono gives him a squeeze and drags his teeth sharply down the line of his neck. Quick fingers work at the fastening of his jeans, denim and cotton roughly pushed aside and then it's skin on skin, Edge letting out a sharp gasp as his hips buck forward, words falling in a rush from his lips. "Oh _God_ LarryIneedtofuckyou."

Neither notice the click of the door being gently closed.

Or the light inconspicuous turn of the doorknob.

Or the set of hushed voices down the hall.

"You know, Bono left his glasses in our roo--"

"Don't even fuckin' think about it."

 **end.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to melissa2u for planting the seed of this idea and giving me permission to run with it, lardencelover for the quick and nasty beta job, and the roommates for putting up with me and this idea and being my own personal dictionaries and thesauri. Initially posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/u2slash/294099.html) on 2/08/2005.


End file.
